Hamilton does not screw up his life(ITS ALL HAPPY ENDING!)
by creativewriting3
Summary: What the title says peggy, laurens, and phillip, and hamilton lives 1. Alex takes break 2. Alex say no 3. Alex don't kill Phillip 4. Alex don't kill himself
1. ALEX TAKES A BREAK

Chapter one

 **ALEX TAKES BREAK**

(Read the whole thing to see how it happens)

[ELIZA (PHILIP):]

Un deux trois quatre

Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)

(Cinq six sept huit neuf)

Good! Un deux trois quatre

Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)

(Cinq six sept huit neuf)

Sept huit neuf

(Sept huit neuf)

Sept huit neuf

(Sept huit neuf)

[ELIZA AND PHILIP:]

One two three four five six seven eight nine!

[HAMILTON:]

My dearest, Angelica

"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day"

I trust you'll understand the reference to

Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play

They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly

I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain

Madison is Banquo, Jefferson's Macduff

And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane

[HAMILTON/ANGELICA:]

And there you are, an ocean away

Do you have to live an ocean away?

Thoughts of you subside

Then I get another letter

And I cannot put the notion away…

[ELIZA:]

Take a break

[HAMILTON:]

I am on my way

[ELIZA:]

There's a little surprise before supper

And it cannot wait

[HAMILTON:]

I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate

[ELIZA:]

Alexander

[HAMILTON:]

Okay, okay

[ELIZA:]

Your son is nine years old today

{ITS HIS FREAKING BIRTHDAY YOU ARE NOT EVEN CARING ABOUT HIS FREAKING BIRTHDAY!}

He has something that he'd like to say

He's been practicing all day

Philip, take it away

[PHILIP (HAMILTON):]

Daddy, daddy, look

My name is Philip

{IM TELLING YOU BECAUSE YOU DON;T KNOW CAUSE YOURE FREAKING STUPID}

I am a poet

I wrote this poem just to show it

And I just turned nine

You can write rhymes

But you can't write mine

(What!)

I practice French

And play piano with my mother

I have a sister, but I want a little brother

(Okay!)

My daddy's trying to start America's bank

Un deux trois quatre cinq!

(Bravo!)

[ELIZA:]

Take a break

[HAMILTON:]

Hey, our kid is pretty great

{PHILIP : DID YOU JUST NOTICE THAT?! DAD? I'VE BEEN LIKE THAT FOR 9 YEARS!}

[ELIZA:]

Run away with us for the summer

Let's go upstate

HAMILTON:]

Eliza, I've got so much on my plate

[ELIZA:]

We can all go stay with my father

There's a lake I know…

[HAMILTON:]

I know

[ELIZA:]

In a nearby park

[HAMILTON:]

I'd love to go

[ELIZA:]

You and I can go when the night gets dark…

[HAMILTON:]

I will try to get away

[ANGELICA:]

My dearest Alexander

You must get through to Jefferson

Sit down with him and compromise

Don't stop 'til you agree

Your fav'rite older sister

Angelica, reminds you

There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea

In a letter I received from you two weeks ago

I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase

It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?

One stroke and you've consumed my waking days

It says:

[HAMILTON/ANGELICA:]

"My dearest Angelica"

{ANGELICA : IF YOU DECIDE TO DO SOMETHING STUPID AND WANT TO CHEAT ON SOMEONE

BECAUSE YOU'RE TIRED COME TO ME !}

{LAURENS : OOH MAKE THAT TWO!}

{HAMILTON : THAT IS WEIRDLY VERY SPECIFIC(?!)}

[ANGELICA:]

Anyway, all this to say

I'm coming home this summer

At my sister's invitation

I'll be there with your fam'ly

If you make your way upstate

I know you're very busy

I know your work's important

But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait

[HAMILTON AND ANGELICA:]

You won't be an ocean away

You will only be a moment away…

[ELIZA:]

Alexander, come downstairs

Angelica's arriving today!

[ELIZA:]

Angelica!

[ANGELICA:]

Eliza!

{PEGGY : AND PEGGY! IM STILL ALIVE! BROS SNITCHES DON"T GET STICHIES!}

[HAMILTON:]

The Schuyler sisters!

[ANGELICA:]

Alexander

[HAMILTON:]

Hi

[ANGELICA:]

It's good to see your face

[ELIZA:]

Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family

[HAMILTON:]

Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway

[ANGELICA:]

{DONT BE SALTY ALEX OR I'LL ROAST YOU WITH CONGRATULATIONS!}

…you're not joining us? Wait

[HAMILTON:]

I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate

[ANGELICA:]

Alexander, I came all this way

{BRO YOU SERIUS?}

[ELIZA:]

She came all this way

[ANGELICA:]

All this way

[ELIZA AND ANGELICA:]

Take a break

[HAMILTON:]

You know I have to get my plan through Congress

[ELIZA AND ANGELICA:]

Run away with us for the summer

Let's go upstate

[HAMILTON:]

I lose my job if we don't get this plan through Congress

[ELIZA AND ANGELICA:]

We can all go stay with our father

[ELIZA (ANGELICA):]

There's a lake I know

(I know I'll miss your face)

In a nearby park

(Screw your courage to the sticking place)

You and I can go

(Eliza's right)

Take a break and get away (Take a break)

(Run away with us for the summer)

Let's go upstate (Let's go upstate)

Where we can stay

(We can all go stay with our father)

(If you take your time)

Look around, look around

(You will make your mark)

At how lucky we are to be alive right now

(Close your eyes and dream)

We can go

When the night gets dark (When the night gets dark)

Take a break (Take a break)

[HAMILTON:]

I have to get my plan through Congress

BUT I GUESS IM GONNA PROCRASTINATE BECAUSE

IF I DON'T TAKE A BREAK I "might" BE SO TIRED

WHEN U GUYS ARE GONE AND CHEAT ON SOMEONE

CALLED MARIA WHO LOOKS VERY LIKE PEGGY AND

RUIN MY WHOLE ENTIRE CAREER WITH SOMETHING

CALLED REYNOLD'S PAMPHLETE AND YOU GUYS WILL

BE MAD AT ME FOREVER RIGHT?

{ANGELICA, ELIZA, AND PEGGY : THAT IS WEIRDLY SPECIFIC BUT OK LETS GO}


	2. ALEX SAYS NO

My friends were like your fanfiction is "too much d*** pages for any man to understand!"

So I prepared short version! Hope you enjoy it!

If you don't Ill write longer version

Chapter 2.

Alex says NO!

{Alexander}

I just came back from taking break with Eliza, Laurens, Angelica, Peggy, and my

other friends

And I was just strolling around city because I wanted to procrastinate

{Maria}

My husband is abusive! HELP!

{Alexander}

Call the police. Abusing family is serious crime. If you want lawyer

for cheap price, call me.

{Maria}

Can you help me?

{Alexander}

You are a stranger danger!

{Maria}

I can be in secret relationship with you if you give me money.

FLASHBACK STARTS(First Chapter)

{ANGELICA : IF YOU DECIDE TO DO SOMETHING STUPID AND WANT TO CHEAT ON SOMEONE

BECAUSE YOU'RE TIRED COME TO ME !}

{LAURENS : OOH MAKE THAT TWO!}

{HAMILTON : THAT IS WEIRDLY VERY SPECIFIC(?!)}

{Eliza : If you actually do that I'll burn you! and your reputation will be ruined and

you will never be president and die in a stupid duel.}

{Hamilton : O...K?}

{Alexander : Tell me how to say NO to this!}

{Every Hamilfans : Say no }

{Alexander : NO}

{Maria : But...}

{Alexander : N,O spells no! if you have problem with your husband call the police

and stop trying to make honorable men cheat and get their lives ruined}

{Maria : ok bye...}

{Alexander : remember! if you have abusive family, consult the police! even if you are afraid

dont be like Maria! That's today lesson}

{Peggy : Who's that b***** that looks like just like me? She is being really annoying}


	3. Alex don't make Philip do duel(bad title

Chapter 3.

Philip don't have a reason to duel

{Person}

You're father is stupid hoe!

{Philip}

He didn't cheat on my mother this fanfic

{Person}

ohhhh... Im sorry Philip but if he did he deserve it tho

{Philip}

still don't do that anymore

{Person}

ok

{Philip}

I lived to tell my story! YEAH!

{Every Hamilfan and PHILIP}

YEAH!

EVERYONE! SING ALONG!

My name is Philip!

I am a poet!

And I wrote this poem just to show it!

And I just turned (12 plus) Nine!

You can write rhymes but you can't write Mine!


	4. ALEX BECOMES THE PRESIDENT

Chapter 4.

 **ELECTION OF 1800**

{Thomas Jefferson}

Can we go back to Politics? Please?

{Alexander Hamilton}

I become President.

{Thomas Jefferson}

I hate you


End file.
